hive_of_the_unknown_existencefandomcom-20200214-history
Erallustration
Erallustration is a term used by GellyPop to refer his artwork on the Official Diep.io Wiki that shows history of the wiki's eras. How It Came? Erallustrations were made around the wiki's one-year anniversary celebration, at the request of Ursuul (the former Bureaucrat). Each erallustration represents one era, and its theme depends on important events of that era. For example, the Democratic Era's theme showing the tanks having council generally refers to the Senior Council (which so far no longer exists). Design Unlike most other administration artworks found in the wiki, erallustrations employ the style of a real-world setting, rather than the usual grid-based arena of typical diep.io. Tanks noticeably gained gradient coloring on their body and weapon/s, to match the rather more realistic environment they are present in. Eras and Themes The Official Diep.io Wiki has concluded a total of 6 eras, and another two unrecorded eras. * Birth Era - The sprouting seed of the wiki, tanks doing things, albeit naive to lurking eyes of evil. Refers to the wiki's creation. * Dawn Era -Tanks being organized with a leader (Hybrid), watching as the sun rises. Refers to the wiki's improving activeness under supervision of Zathsu (who was formerly called ZathusTheMageV during that time). * Democratic Era - A council of tanks, complete with "American Presidents' hairstyle" wigs. Refers to the more established structure and improvements of the wiki, along with democratic ruling. * Dark Era - A scorched and chaotic battlefield full of tanks fighting, with many lying "fallen" tanks. Refers to the sudden riot and torment of a hell that led to more chaos on the wiki during that time. * Reformation Era - Tanks repairing the massive damage done by previous era, including those to themselves. Refers to the returning peaceful state of the wiki it had before the Dark Era. * Unification Era - Tanks of the canon diep and tanks of fanon conceptions establishing ties and celebrating the merge joyfully. Refers obviously to the merge of Diep.io Wiki and Diep.io Conception Wikia (DCoW). * Reorganization Era - Tanks having a "meaningful" meeting and seminar, with a blackboard for information and some polygon ballot boxes. Refers to the admin repurposing and high concentration of voting threads that time. Unrecorded. * Rejuvenation Era - Tanks of diep, fanon and arras enjoying the sunset in a construction area where more buildings are being built. Refers to the main documentation of Arras.io. Unrecorded. Trivia * All erallustrations are saved in .png format and have 1000 x 1500 pixels. ** Originally, they are as small as 200 X 300 pixels, five times smaller than what they are now. It's the so-called "Ratio Mode" that enlarges them, obviously because of the low resolution they had before. ** Also, initial Ratio Mode erallustrations are saved in both .png and .jpeg formats. However, due to lower quality (plus Gelly's laziness - blame him for extinction of .jpeg erallustrations), .jpeg formatted versions were discontinued. * Among all erallustrations, the Dark Erallustration undergone the most change, with its initial design extremely different. ** The Unification Erallustration seconds in drastic changes, as many users suggest minor changes, without recreating the main concept. Gallery DiepioWikiaBirthEra.PNG|Birth Era DiepioWikiaDawnEra.PNG|Dawn Era DiepioWikiaDemocraticEra.PNG|Democratic Era DiepioWikiaDarkEra.PNG|Dark Era DiepioWikiaReformationEra.PNG|Reformation Era DiepioWikiaSixthEraRevision.png|Unification Era DiepioWikiaSeventhEra.png|Seventh/Reorganization Era DiepioWikiaEighthEra.png|Eighth/Rejuvenation Era